1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, a control method thereof, a computer program, and a computer-readable recording medium, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus capable of performing driving related guidance on a user on augmented reality, a control method thereof, a computer program, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the development of an electronic technology, various kinds of electronic apparatuses have been developed and spread. Particularly, recently, a technology of providing geographic information in a form of augmented reality (AR) in which additional information such as computer graphics (CG), a text, or the like, is synthesized to a photographed image photographed in real time and is then displayed has been introduced.
According to the augmented reality technology described above, since virtual objects (for example, a graphic element indicating a point of interest (POI), a graphic element indicating a route up to a destination, and the like) may be visually overlapped with and provided on a screen including a real world actually viewed by a user, the geographic information may be provided to the user by a more intuitive method.
Therefore, a navigation terminal according to the prior art could apply the augmented reality technology to synthesize representation information related to a map data to an image obtained by photographing the front of a vehicle that is being driven, thereby performing route guidance.
However, according to the augmented reality technology according to the prior art, it was difficult to express information while absorbing portions in which a height difference on an actual terrain is generated.
As an example, in the augmented reality technology according to the prior art, an object has been expressed in a state in which it is assumed that the vehicle is put on a horizontal line without considering a height of the terrain or information on a height difference has been provided through only a separate image.
However, since the augmented reality technology is a technology of representing an object or providing information in a form similar to an actual form in a screen by intersecting a photographed image input in real time from a camera and a virtual object with each other, in the case in which a position or information of the virtual object is different, a value as augmented reality is significantly decreased.